Lost
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: What happens to Rose when she's trapped in Pete's world? Check this out! Angst, romance, action and did I mention Captain Jack Harkness? Read and Review! Oh yeah, later on it's a very slight Torchwood crossover, nothing major.
1. Chapter 1

Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood, never have, never will. Why?! It's not fair!!!!!! **sob sniffle sob**

A/N: Yay! Yet another reunion fic! I got the idea for this one while I was watching _Sleepy Hollow_, which I don't own either, but it was weird, getting inspiration for a Doctor Who story while watching a Johnny Depp movie. But hey, this has nothing to do with the other series I'm working on, this is something all it's own. Review and you get cookies! Enjoy!

"Dang it, this is bloody perfect," Rose said as she ran through the downpour of rain that had started up just moments before. After another slow day at Torchwood, she was ready to go home and watch some telly.

She came to a stop at the corner, holding her suitcase above her head, trying to stay slightly dry. The crosswalk light came on and Rose started across, but then she heard the car. A red sports car was speeding towards her. She didn't have time to think, so she just dove for the sidewalk, landing on her arm. Her head jerked from the collision, slamming into the pavement. Then, everything went black.

A/N: Oh, I can hear the screams now, "You're so evil!" But don't worry my readers, there is much more to come, so much more. This isn't your normal everyday reunion fic, so review and you'll get more!


	2. Chapter 2

Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood, never have, never will. Why?! It's not fair!!!!!! **sob sniffle sob**

A/N: Yay! Yet another reunion fic! I got the idea for this one while I was watching _Sleepy Hollow_, which I don't own either, but it was weird, getting inspiration for a Doctor Who story while watching a Johnny Depp movie. But hey, this has nothing to do with the other series I'm working on, this is something all it's own. Review and you get cookies! Enjoy!

"Dang it, this is bloody perfect," Rose said as she ran through the downpour of rain that had started up just moments before. After another slow day at Torchwood, she was ready to go home and watch some telly.

She came to a stop at the corner, holding her suitcase above her head, trying to stay slightly dry. The crosswalk light came on and Rose started across, but then she heard the car. A red sports car was speeding towards her. She didn't have time to think, so she just dove for the sidewalk, landing on her arm. Her head jerked from the collision, slamming into the pavement. Then, everything went black.

A/N: Oh, I can hear the screams now, "You're so evil!" But don't worry my readers, there is much more to come, so much more. This isn't your normal everyday reunion fic, so review and you'll get more!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it!! If I did, well, I wouldn't be writing these, but since I am, I obviously don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. This sucks!!!

A/N: Okay montypython203, you wanted more, than I'll give you more, and you cookies! **gives monty a plate of cookies** You were nice, you reviewed, but, I'm going to need more reviews for another update!! So, please read and review, it means a lot to me!!

Rose was aware of a dull pain in her head and right arm. A steady beeping filled the background as she turned her head slowly, struggling to open her eyes.

"She's waking up!" Rose heard her mother exclaim from somewhere next to her. "Pete, she's waking up! Mickey, go get the doctor!"

At this, Rose's eyes flew open and the steady beeping began to race. She shot up slightly in bed, until a set of hands on each side forced her back down. She looked to both sides and saw Jackie and Pete at either side of her hospital bed.

"Sweetie, you have to lie back down, you hit your head pretty hard," Jackie said, sitting down and taking her daughter's hand.

"The Doctor?" Rose asked, looking between her parents.

"He's coming Rose, Mickey went to get him," Pete said, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"The Doctor? How did he come through? He told me it wasn't possible. He…"

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry, not him. No, I meant the doctor who's taking care of you here at the hospital. Sweetie, _he_ hasn't come here, I think he was right and he can't. Oh Rose, honey, I'm so so sorry."

Tears sprang to Rose's eyes as she lay her head back against the pillow. She heard her mum and dad talking, heard the doctor come in, saw the light he flashed in front of her eyes, but none of it mattered. She had had hope for 30 seconds and then felt that hope be ripped away. Rose had thought she could live her life now, since the stabbing pain in her heart had gone away. She hadn't moved on, but life had been bearable…until now.

Now she was 23 years old, lying in a hospital bed, wishing she had died that day rather than been pulled into this other reality, Pete's world he had called it.

"Her arm is broken in four places, it'll have to be in a sling for six to eight weeks at least. She has a mild concussion, but I think we can send her home, just keep an eye on her. And I'll give her a prescription for pain medication, but it's powerful, so don't let her do anything while she's on it," Rose heard the doctor say.

"Thank you, when exactly can she go home?" Pete asked.

"Just let me go get the paperwork and she'll be free to go."

The doctor had given Rose another shot of pain medication before sending her home, so she was out of it by the time they got back to the house. Pete carried her onto the house and went to carry her to her room.

"No…" she mumbled through her stupor. "Telly room…"

Pete nodded and carried his daughter in and lay her down on the couch, making sure that no pressure was being placed on her slung arm. Then he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her. Rose's eyes darted back and forth under their lids as she slept and Pete could only guess as to what she was dreaming.

"I'm sorry Rose, was all Pete said before heading for his den.

Rose was standing in the control room of the TARDIS, facing the Doctor. He just stood there, talking to himself, but then Rose realized what he was saying.

"You're dead, officially back home. So many people died that day and you'd gone missing, you're on the list of the dead. But here you are, living a life day after day, the one adventure I can never have."

There was a brief pause as Rose remembered what she said. Tears came to her eyes as the Doctor replied, "You can't." Another pause. "I've got the TARDIS, same old life, last of the Time Lords." Then he nodded his head and waited for her past self to say something.

"I love you!" both Roses said at the same time because the Doctor then continued.

"Quite right too. And I suppose, there's one last chance to say it. Rose Tyler…"

Rose let out a hysterical sob as she remembered him fading away right in front of her that day and as she watched the tears falling down his face now.

"Doctor!" she cried, running towards him, ready to throw her arms around him. But when she went to touch him, she went right through him. "No!" she cried, shooting up on the couch. She felt the tears streaming down her face as she gasped for breath. Footsteps pounded down the hall and soon Pete, Mickey and Jackie were all in the doorway. Jackie took one look at her daughter and ran over, sitting on the edge of the couch and holding Rose tight.

Pete and Mickey, realizing that they would only be in the way if they stayed, quietly slipped back into the hallway.

"Rose, sweetie, what happened?" Jackie asked.

"He was alone mum, just like me!" Rose sobbed.

"You're not alone, you have us and we love you so much sweetie."

"It's not the same! We experienced things together that no one else can ever understand! He's sacrificed himself for me and I've sacrificed myself for him, and now we're alone! I'm lost without him!"

Rose cried into her mother's shoulder and for the second time that day, found herself wishing that she could just die.

A/N: Okay, so, even though that goodbye scene completely made me cry when I saw it, which was also the first episode I ever watched the whole way through (the two minutes of End of the World do not count) I have to hand it to Russell T. Davies, it was absolutely beautiful! I can't believe he wrote something that sentimental. Yeah, just thought I'd throw that in. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everybody!!! I know it's been a bloody long time since I've updated, but never fear, I have not forgotten you!!! When we left, it wasn't looking too good was it? Nope, not good at all. Well guess what, in this chapter, I have a very nice surprise for those of you who have been extremely patient with me, and I hope it's worth it to all of you. May your screwdrivers stay sonic!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or Torchwood, or any of it, I was born about 40 years too late…Dang

It had been nine weeks since the accident and Rose had not returned to normal. She knew that deep down that dream was what had really happened that day they had said goodbye…that they really hadn't gotten around to saying anyway. She took the dream as a sign that something good was about to happen…she hoped.

That morning, there had been an urgent call from Torchwood, requesting that Pete come in immediately. He had sped off, but not before telling Rose not to worry, something good, not bad, had happened. Jackie went out to do some much needed grocery shopping, which left Rose alone at the house.

The deep depression she had been in lately often left her fatigued, causing her to sleep most of the afternoon away. So, when she felt a gentle shaking rousing her, she was reluctant to open her eyes.

"Rose, wake up. Someone's here to see you," Mickey whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked around. The only two in the room were she and Mickey, and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Is it the Doctor?" Rose asked hopefully.

"No."

"Then I don't care."

"Oh, I think you're gonna want to see this certain somebody luv."

He very gently pulled her up and set her on her feet. Then he took her hand and led her towards Pete's den. Mickey pushed open the door and dragged Rose inside.

Pete was sitting at his desk, speaking to someone sitting in one of the very upholstered chairs in front of it, with a back so high, Rose couldn't even see the person.

"Ah, there she is," Pete said, rising when he saw Rose enter. "We have a visitor for you Rose."

"So I've heard," Rose said as Mickey walked forward to stand next to her father. "Why all the secrecy?"

"Well," said a very familiar voice coming from the chair, "I'm not exactly your everyday, run of the mill guest, now am I?"

"No…" Rose breathed as the figure got up from the chair and turned towards her. "It's not possible," she whispered, walking towards the visitor.

"Of course it is Rose," Captain Jack Harkness replied, flashing her one of his way too sexy grins. "Hello."

"Hello," she gasped.

"Hey, are you okay, you just went really pale," Mickey said.

"What about you three, you're not even in focus…" Rose breathed as her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell for the ground. Jack lunged forward and caught her, scooping her up into his arms.

"Well, this is quite the deja vuu, isn't it Rosie?" he asked, grinning down at her unconscious form.

A/N: You know that I just had to have an almost exact redo of when they first met, it's too cute not to, Steven Moffat wrote it just too well. I loved that scene so much. Okay, well you know what to do, read and review and the next update will hopefully be here before you can say Raxacoricofallipatorius!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood.

A/N: Okay guys, I know that you all want to attack me with torches and pitchforks right now, but please don't. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I got bad writer's block on this story, but now I'm over it pretty much, so I wanted to give you all more. And there aren't any spoilers in here for the new series; this is like completely AU now, so we're good. The first two reviewers get a surprise.

Rose woke up in her won bed, but she was not alone. She looked over to her right and saw Jack staring at her.

"You know, you've got to stop passing out whenever we meet," he chuckled, grinning.

"Jack!" Rose exclaimed, scrambling out of the bed and launching herself at the Captain and embracing him hard. "I thought you'd been killed by the Daleks!"

"I was, but then somebody who looked into a certain time vortex brought me back," he said, tapping her nose. "Don't know exactly how I ended up back in 21st century Cardiff, there was this flash of light and there I was, but I've been heading Torchwood 3 there ever since."

"But how did you get here? To the parallel reality I mean."

"Oh, that. Well, Torchwood 3 has been working on travel through realities since we're located right on the rift; we figured we'd see what we could come up with."

"Have you had any contact with the Doctor?" Rose asked, letting Jack go and sitting on the edge of her bed.

Jack shook his head. "No, but that doesn't mean we can't find him. Why don't you come back with me?"

"That's just what I was about to ask," Rose said, grinning.

"You're just going to leave us?"

Rose and Jack looked to the door where Mickey was standing, looking furious.

"Mickey, there's nothing for me here, I can't live this way for the rest of my life."

"Fine Rose, I'm done, I'm done waiting for you! You go and if he hurts you again, if your precious Doctor leaves you behind, just stay in that reality!"

Rose looked away with a pained expression as Mickey stomped away. Jack leaned forward, took her hand in his and cupped her cheek with the other and made her look at him.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't understand that you need to do this."

She nodded, but still her eyes welled up with tears. Jack got up, sat next to her and pulled his friend into a hug. "Come on," he whispered, "let's get you home."

Rose had packed her clothes, some pictures and other keepsakes into a huge backpack and stood in the main plaza in Cardiff, where the right was, saying goodbye. Mickey wasn't there; she hadn't seen him since the argument from the other day.

After she had composed herself, she and Jack had gone to tell Jackie and Pete their plan. Jackie had been upset that Rose was leaving, but then Jack had explained that Rose could come visit every once in a while. Because they teleported from an already weak point in time and space, the damage to the barrier was less, making it easier to ravel. This had reassured both Jackie and Pete and they supported Rose in her decision. Jackie had helped Rose pack, which was when they had found the ultrasound scans. Rose had been pregnant at Darlig ulv Stranden, not Jackie, but she had lost the baby.

"You will tell him won't you?" Jackie had asked.

"Of course," Rose had responded, staring at the picture. "He deserves to know, if I can find him."

"You will darling, you will."

So, there they were, Rose and Jack, Jackie and Pete, saying goodbye.

"Dad?" Rose asked after hugging her mother.

"Yes?" Pete asked, stepping forward.

"Keep an eye on mum, will you? And thanks."

"For what?"

"You gave me a home. You gave us a home."

"You're family," was his simple response.

Rose felt tears coming as she ran forward and hugged her adopted-biological father. "I'll be back, I promise."

"We know luv," Jackie said, coming up and hugging her daughter and husband both. "We know."

They broke apart and Rose went to stand next to Jack. "How do we do this?"

"Just take my hand and hold on tight," he replied, pulling out what looked like a remote control.

"Right then. Well, I'll see you guys a bit later then. Tell Mickey I said bye."

"Alright. Bye Rose, we love you."

Rose nodded and took Jack's hand. "Bye," she said and then Jack pressed the button. The next instant they were in the exact same place except that Jackie and Pete weren't in front of them anymore. Rose realized that she was home. Her knees shook and Jack helped her over to one of the benches.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling out his cell phone.

"Yeah, I just never thought that I would wind up back here," she replied, breathing deeply.

"Okay, hold on," he said, dialing a number. He held the phone to his ear. "Gwen? Yeah, it's Jack…Yes, everything worked out fine and I brought a friend back…Yeah, can you come up and help us down there? Okay, see ya in a few," he finished, hanging up. "She's coming."

"From where?"

"Watch that pool over there."

Rose watched and a few seconds later saw a woman ascend as though there were stairs right there. The woman, Gwen, looked around, spotted them and walked over. As she approached, Rose found that she recognized Jack's colleague. "Gwyneth?"

Jack and Gwen both looked at Rose when she said this, but she just stared at Gwen.

"That's my name, it's a family name, but how did you know that? Everyone calls me Gwen and I've never even told Jack that my full name is Gwyneth."

"I met a girl, servant girl, in 1869 here in Cardiff; her name was Gwyneth and she looked exactly like you."

"1869?" Gwen asked, looking at Jack.

"Time traveler," was all he said and she nodded.

"Okay, well, my family has been here for a long time, maybe it was one of my ancestors," she said, shrugging.

"Yeah, probably."

"Okay, let's deal with our immediate concerns," Jack said, clapping his hands together, "like where is Rose gonna stay 'til we locate the Doctor?"

"She could stay with you in the Hub," Gwen suggested. "Ianto, Owen and Tosh are out on a case, left yesterday, gone for probably like three weeks. It'll be quite and you can work round the clock to find him if you like."

"That sounds like a good idea, but I really don't think it will take that long, maybe a week tops, I have an idea," Jack replied, standing and grabbing Rose's bag. She followed him and Gwen down to the pool and followed them to the Hub of Torchwood 3.

A/N: Okay everyone, I know that you all hate me right now, but I'm hoping that this makes up for it. And remember, first two reviewers get a surprise. And I think you're going to like it. Everyone else who reviews gets cookies! May your screwdrivers stay sonic!

SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329


End file.
